A wide variety of content is currently available in digital form via computers, such as articles, papers, and other publications, images, video, audio, combinations thereof, etc. One problem with such content in digital form, however, is that it is difficult to add annotations or notes to the content. For example, a reader of a traditional paper-copy of an article is able to use a pen or pencil to jot down notes in the margins, underline or circle sections of the article, use a highlighter to highlight portions of the article, and so forth.
Some systems have been devised to allow digital content to be annotated. However, such systems are typically tied to, and are specialized for, one particular application. This results in users being required to learn different annotations systems for different applications, which reduces overall user-friendliness of the annotation systems. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system which allows users to annotate different types of content and maintain a more consistent user experience.